Spy candy
by stagetrinity
Summary: A little oneshot. Helga finds herself a little too upset about Arnold's valentine date with Lila. Helga finds Love works out for the best in the end, and cupid shows up when you need him.


Hey guys, some little V-day one shot for you guys =) But as I was rereading, I realized in my excitment of the idea I butchered my grammar and whatnot, so I've gone back and fixed as many as I could catch.... ^^; So now Im no longer ashamed. lol

Stil don't own Hey Arnold, but I do own Donnie =)

* * *

She'd been warned repeatedly throughout eighth grade by all her friends who had moved into high school, by her therapist, by her teachers, even a few over eager friends. All of them. Your first year of high school will be the most awkward year you will ever have to face. That summer you'll blossom, and spend that entire year becoming who you need to be and leave the old, aggressive you behind.

The blonde scoffed as she pried open her locker, recalling all the comments. Blossom? HA! It was more like she was a bamboo stalk as opposed to a flower. She had grown taller than she already was, an odd sort of gangly bean pole with a junkless trunk and new size B boobs that were still small compared to the gigantic, chicken and milk hormone fed girls of her ninth grade class and upper grades. Awkward, yes. New Helga? Not really.

She glared at her reflection in the tiny locker mirror. The one with the rip off anime character she had bought for a dollar at some bargain store. The girl turned her head, trying to cock her eyebrow in an alluring manner. It came off as more of a creepy stare. The girl sighed as she rubbed at her eyeliner before she slammed the locker shut, observing the odd pink jeans she'd borrowed from Olga and black converse. She tugged at the bottom of her faded white t shirt with the pink H sewn onto the small breast pocket.

Helga had tried to make an effort today, the last day of school before Valentine's day. The High school didn't have any dances, but she still was clinging to a far fetched hope that Arnold might find a reason to ask her to accompany him on some sort of Valentines day excursion. Anything. A soda. She would totally settle for just getting a soda with him, that short distance across the table where she could smell the sweet smell of his cologne as it wafted over. And how he would reach over and gently touch her hand.

She slapped herself out of the fantasy harshly, tugging the end of one of her long pigtails as she scolded herself.

"Hey Helga," Arnold waved as he appeared next to her at his assigned locker. "You look nice today," he commented as he did the combination.

"Oh, this old thing," she responded as she shook her head. "Psh. It's just something I had lying around."

"Well it's matching for the festivities," he said with a laugh as he gestured to the mass of teens swarming each other amid the hearts hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the hallway, Curly was on his knee as if proposing to Rhonda, who looked utterly revolted on the outside, but her eyes sparkled with hidden delight. Harold was shoving his face with a box of chocolate candy a girl had extended. Stinky and Sid were laughing manically as they shot plastic plunger arrows at the chests of the senior girls.

Helga shook her head as she took in her friends. Typical boy behavior.

"I like your little bow earrings," Arnold commented as he reached out to flick the dangling accessories. "They're pink, like your pants!" He closed his locker and waved a farewell after he slid the books into his backpack. "Have a great Valentines day!"

"Um, yeah!" she stuttered, her herd pounding frantically. _You can do it, old girl_, she told herself, fists clenched. _Do it!_ "Uh, football head!" she blurted as she loped over, nervously running her chipped nails through her bangs. "What did you have planned for the weekend?"

Arnold paused, and looked her face over, an awkward expression creeping in. "I, uh, well I had planned on taking Lila out for dinner Saturday." His face flickered to pity as he responded, "Y-you weren't planning on-?"

"Me? Psh, Noooo!" Helga said with a an overly loud laugh as she flicked her wrist. "I had this guy who had wanted to do stuff, and I was trying to think of a way to surprise him!"

"Oh," Arnold replied as she turned a corner, relieved. "So you were looking for ideas?"

"Exactly!" she lied through her clenched teeth.

"Guys…well, we guys are different, so it really depends on his personality. For instance, I love baseball! So maybe if this guy likes sports, you can play a little one on one. Or if he's an English type guy, write him a poem. Yours are always great in class! So who's the guy?"

"Jeff..uh, Jefferson! Jeff Jefferson! He's, he's a junior!" Helga babbled on, her voice a little high pitched.

"Well, I hope I was some help! Have fun!" he waved as he stepped into his classroom.

Helga plastered a smile as she made her way back to her locker, which she casually opened and place her head in before releasing a scream the caused all the commotion in the hallway to cease momentarily. She turned around and observed. "Well what the hell are you all looking at!?"

The uproar immediately, if nervously, began again.

Helga spent Friday night normally enough, but as the sun began to set on Saturday, she was finding it super hard to contain her urge to go spy on Arnold and Lila. It was torture to think they were out at some nice restaurant, cuddling and all that other stuff. The lights would be dimmed as he asked her out on a second date… She snarled as she threw the book she was reading out the window with unequaled fury. She heard a voice cry out, but screw them, she had work to do.

From the back of the closet, past the poetry books ad whatnot, the trench coat hung. It had been long back then, trailing the floor. The gloves were stuck in the pockets. She pulled it out and tossed in on the chair by her vanity. The time read 6:03.

She started by ransacking Olga's remaining clothes in the closet, easily sliding her thin frame into the black pants Olga had purchased during her musical phrase, the ones that were a replica of Sandy's. She also confiscated a turtleneck black quarter length sweater. She arrived back in her room in her black gear, where she bent (cautiously) to reach under her bed and pulled out the black stiletto boots she had bought on the spur on the moment at goodwill for 2 bucks and pulled them on. The girl then made her way to her vanity and pulled the make up kit Olga had bought her the week before school, most of the powders and pens still untouched. She traced a thin black outline around her eyes and swiped on the mascara, followed quickly by the dark eye shadow and fire truck lipstick.

The girl then pulled the tattered ponytail holder from her hair and let her hair fall to her mid back. She tousled it softly with her fingers, grabbing the comb and brushing it so part of it seductively covered part of her made up face. She then slid on the trench coat that now fit perfectly, belting it. The gloves followed suit. She smiled at her reflection. She was the worlds greatest spy. At least right now.

The air outside only a had a light bite to it as she click clacked her way down the sidewalk, secretly pleased by the shocked stares she was getting. No one knew her, and she looked good. She stopped in front of the boarding house, casually peering around before darting into the alleyway were she proceeded to use her limited gymnastics skills to swing her way onto the fire escape. "The dashing blonde takes times to scour the area before slinking her way up the stairs as stealthily as the black cat she is," she narrated. She paused as she caught the glimpse of Arnold's window, flattening herself against the bricks as she heard a voice and glimpsed the shadow.

"Hey Lila, I was just see if you're about ready…that's right….uh huh…see you at Seven."

Helga pulled up her sleeve to glance at her watch. It was 6:50 now. She jumped as the front door opened, and she ducked down and proceeded to shakily try to get down the fire escape, which wasn't as easy as she thought it might be in the stilettos.

She let out on oof! as she landed, wincing at the pain she already had in her feet. She pulled the trench coat closer as she stood up straight, slightly tossing her hair.

She monitored as he appeared on the sidewalk, obviously waving to his grandparents.

The blue eyed girl felt her heart skip a bit as she took in his nicely pressed black pants and green checkered shirt that complimented is eyes and hair perfectly. She could smell the freshly applied cologne as he passed her, Arnold not noticing as she pressed against the bricks. The streetlamps where just beginning to flicker on, which made blending in a little more easily without the lights penetrating everywhere. She followed behind at a relatively safe distance.

Only once did Arnold paused to look back in confusion, but Helga had managed to latch onto a tall and rather bewilder boy the had been about to enter one of the little cafes.

"uh..hello?"

"Shove it," she snapped as she pushed him away, leaving him to blink in confusion at the girl that disappeared as quickly as she had arrived.

Helga had followed Arnold all the way to a romantically lit little outside café, where he made his way to Lila and pulled the chair out for her, the two sitting down with smiles.

Helga plopped down in a close by table, but not so close she seemed like she was obviously staring.

"Drink?

"Huh?" she muttered as she stared at the man beside her.

"Can I get the lovely lady a drink?" the young man asked, eye brows raised.

"Yeah, sure, water," she aid with a wave of her hand as she set the menu up so she could peer over the top.

"Lila," she muttered, "Miss perfect. All her hair in place, her body actually proportional. Flawless skin. Ha! She's nothing compared to Arnold, a teenage god! His compassion and sweetness should not be wasted on a cookie cutter chick."

She jumped as the waited placed her glass down.

"Oh, thanks!"

"Have you decided?" he inquired, flashing a smile.

"Um. What's good?"

"Depends on what you like."

"Not salads."

The boy laughed as he took in her expression. He knew she hadn't a clue as to the menu.

"How old are you anyway, hon?"

Helga flushed. "How's that relevant?"

"Please?" the boy asked, flashing a smile.

"15," she muttered, glancing over at the table of the couple. Lila was laughing as Arnold spoke.

"Tell you what," the guy replied, breaking her attention, "I get off of my shift in about five minutes and you were my only table. Since you cant decide, allow me to pick for you then?"

"Well how old are you anyway, bucko?" she asked in confusion, her hands tightening on the menu.

"I'm seventeen. But seems we're both alone when everyone else is celebrating their Valentine's day."

"Well, I have a previous engagement of sorts, but sure. I guess that could work"

Helga spent her time waiting observing Arnold and Lila. They seemed to be having a splendid time and even when their food arrived the laughter didn't stop.

"I hope you like pasta," a male voice said as a plate of spaghetti and meatballs was placed in front of her. She nodded, surprised.

"I figured it's like Lady and the Tramp, but I'm not gonna make you kiss me," he said with a laugh, placing a fork in front of her as he sat down.

Helga lifted her fork, but was somewhat hesitant to put her fork in. This was little strange.

"I bet if you took off that coat and those gloves it'd work better," the boy said with a smile, twirling spaghetti from the large plate. Helga noted he had somewhat shaggy black hair and hazel eyes.

"Har har," she said with a sarcastic smile as she pulled off her gloves and shrugged out of the jacket. Arnold wouldn't notice her anyway. He was obviously to wrapped up in his own pleasant date. She wanted to throw a meatball at him. She growled as she stabbed her fork in one.  
"Alright chica, what's the deal with the getup?"

"What're you talking about?" she inquired lightly as she took a bite of meatball.

"I've never seen a girl come here in a trench coat while trailing a boy before, only to sit at a different table."

Helga felt her cheeks and ears flare in embarrassment.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked, concerned. "He's not cheating on you, is he?"

"No, no, nothing like that!" she sputtered, catching the spaghetti that threatened to fall from her shocked mouth. "He's just a guy-"

"That you like?"

"You want me to talk or not?" she hissed, her eyes flashing.

He laughed. "Am I right?"

"Shove it!"

"Continue please miss, I'm sorry."

"Fine, you're right! Do you go to the high school?" she asked warily.

"I'm home schooled," he replied with a shrug. "Go figure."

"So you'll never seem him or me again? And if you do, you'll promise not to say anything or I'll rip off your testicles with a dull scissor blade?"

He balked. "I…promise?"

"Okay, the deal is I really really like that guy over there and I really wanted to be the one sitting there at the table, not her. But suddenly I feel very childish sitting over here in my spy suit. If I had just said something, it might've been me." She sighed as she leaned on her fist and took a bite of spaghetti. "And I went an lied and blurted that I was on a date with some imaginary guy named Jeff Jefferson, instead of just dropping it when he said he was busy."

He nodded. "It happens. Love is freakish."

The two nodded in unison.

"That was fast," he commented as he looked over at the table Lila and Arnold shared. The two were already standing up and pushing in chairs.

"Whatcha mean?" Helga inquired, brushing some of her hair our of her face. She needed a ponytail holder.

"Well I've worked here long enough to know dates take longer than that usually. At least good ones do."

Helga felt her heart pound as she saw the couple heading to the gate, which was close to her table. "He's gonna know I lied!" she moaned.

"Hi!" She almost choked on her spaghetti at Arnold's voice. "Wow," he breathed. "You look nice."

Helga felt herself blush in response.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Arnold continued, extending his hand to the boy. "You are?"

"Jeff," the black haired teen responded as he shook hands, giving a Helga a quick wink. "Jeff Jefferson. I have unoriginal parents."

Arnold laughed. "It was nice to meet you, and I'll see you later Helga. I'm going to walk Lila home."

Helga nodded as she watched them start down the sidewalk. She gasped suddenly, realizing she'd been holding her breath.

"Don't mention it," the boy said with a wink as he took a gulp of tea.

"Still, thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"It's almost Valentines day. All for love."

"Well, uh.."

"Hey, I bet you could head him of on the way home if he's walking. The night is still young."  
Helga smiled as she stood up suddenly, grabbing her coat and smiling brightly. "Thank you!"

He smiled as he handed her a napkin, indicating her eyes and mouth. "I bet you're even prettier without all the house paint."

Helga laughed nervously as she rubbed off the lipstick and dabbed at all the eye shadow. After a moment, the boy commented, "Perfect!"

"Thanks. I owe you a lot. What's your real name?"

"I cant be Jeff?"

She cocked on eyebrow.

"Fine, call me cupid. Or Donnie. Stop by sometime, I work weeknights. I wanna know how it turns out!"

Helga swooped down hugged him tightly. "Will do, stranger!"

She waved back as she ran out the gate, observing as he picked up the now empty plate.

She ran the few blocks to Arnold's house, only to catch a glimpse of blonde hair in the park on the way there. She made a beeline and jogged into the park, where she saw Arnold leaned back on a bench peering up at the moon.

"Hey," she said quietly.

Despite the low volume, he still jumped. "Oh Helga, hey! Where's Jeff?"

"He had some business to take care of. What's up?" she inquired as she sat next to him on the bench. "You don't seem pleased."

"No, no, I am."

"How was the date?"

He sighed. "We don't have as much in common as I thought."

"It seemed to be going well…you know, from what I saw."

He chuckled. "Looks can be deceiving," he muttered as he made eye contact.

Helga felt her heart pulsating as she caught a delicious whiff of him. "Things happen," she stammered. She shifted her gaze down to the ground where she caught sight of a tennis ball under the bench. She pulled it out. "You wanna play catch?"

"How about a soda first?" Arnold said with a smile.

"You know," she responded with a smile. "I would love a soda.


End file.
